The Couple's First Christmas
by Morbid Desires
Summary: It's Christmas time with the Addams and Morticia and Gomez have a story to tell... rated K plus for kissing I suppose
1. First Let Me Tell You A Story

Every family celebrates Christmas differently. The Frumps, for example, have a big tree with lots of poky needles and pine cones that they decorate with black and white lights and black and white glass balls. The Addams's, however, prefer a different approach to the holiday. They get one of the enormous leafless trees from the forest and drag it inside where they children run circles around it tying the little black, orange, green and purple lights around the entire thing. Then they proceed to put glass bats, witches and cats all over the tree. The entire house is cover in black tinsel and Gomez hangs dead mistletoe in every door frame. The result is a cheery house for the Addams's.

"Morticia, are your relatives coming this year?" Gomez asked as he accidently hit his thumb for the thousandth time hanging the mistletoe while she delicately placed ornaments on the tree.

"No, they said they would be observing the holiday at their own home this year, Darling," she replied, stretching on her tip toes to place the shrunken head atop the tree. Lurch came around and lifted her up by the waist. "Thank you, dear," she said as he put her down. She stood back, admiring her handy work.

Gomez, who had finally managed to hang the last mistletoe, came to stand beside her, slipping an arm around her tiny waist and nursing his bruised thumb.

"Perfect, just like every other year," he said with a smile… but he wasn't looking at the tree anymore, he was looking directly at Morticia. She, on the other hand, pretended not to notice; walking over to one of the wall decorations she straitened the picture: a skeleton dressed as Santa Clause holding a string of Christmas lights. Gomez stood there, his lips puckered out for a kiss and his arms still where they were, about to encase her form. He watched her leave with his eyes only, realized she was standing hear a door, and crossed the room in two strides. Sweeping her up and onto the threshold, he maintained the dip and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was sweet; it conveyed his excitement, her tolerance and both of their love. Someone cleared their throat. When the couple didn't break apart, they cleared it again. Finally they looked up to see Uncle Fester, holding Wednesday and Pugsly by the collars. Gomez, standing now and content for the time being with holding Morticia's hand, asked, "Where did you find them, Old Man?"

"Wednesday was packing her suitcase and Pugsly was finishing off a rocket!" Fester exclaimed in his squeaky voice.

"We were going to go to the North Pole to see if Santa Clause really is real and if he was as big as everybody says he is," Wednesday said, though she was only six and small for her age she was always the one coming up with the plan and doing all the talking. Puglsy simply did what she said, he was a brilliant boy, he just didn't want to disappoint his sister, and they were the best of friends after all.

"Oh, Honey, I promise you Santa Clause is real," Morticia said, going to her youngest child and taking her hand. She reached for Pugsly's as well and led the both of them over to her chair.

"We saw him once," Gomez added, following his wife and children over to his own chair, he grabbed a cigar and sat, motioning for Morticia to continue the story.


	2. Twas Our First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that could remotely be traced to Charles Addams or Paramount; everything that can't, belongs solely to moi.**

**A/N: The second installment. I was hoping to have it finished by now, but I ran out of time, you can look forward to another chapter, I hope you like it!**

"It was the first Christmas we had together in this house…" Morticia developed that distant look she got only when she was telling a story about her and Gomez.

"As you already know, we were married on Friday the 13th and honeymooned through Halloween. So we had been married for a little over two months… not a terribly long time but we were in love and happy and time didn't matter to us. We had been invited to a Christmas party with my family—"

"I remember that party!" exclaimed Uncle Fester just then.

"Yes, it was wonderful, we had alligator eggnog and fresh wine… There was jumping eggs and ostrich… It was… magnifique!" Morticia exclaimed, she couldn't think of anything else to describe the party… especially not in English. She preferred French to her second tongue, she tried not to speak it outside of the bedroom though because it had an uncontrollable effect on her husband. Gomez jumped up from his chair, tripped over Pugsly and Uncle Fester on the ground, fell into Morticia's lap, accidently knocked Wednesday off and began leaving a trail of kisses from his wife's cold, pale fingertips to her shoulder.

"Now, Gomez, control yourself! You've dumped poor little Wednesday on the floor!" Morticia was trying not to laugh for all the sternness of her voice, she reveled in the power she had over her husband. She would never use it to hurt him, but she liked having the authority. She had only been submissive once in her lifetime and those days were many years ago when she was a young wife with no experience.

"Sorry, Wednesday," the man picked his daughter up off the floor and placed her again on her mother's lap before returning to his own chair.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt," said Wednesday then thought and added, "But you should really be more careful, Father, you could really hurt someone with a reaction like that."

"I'll get right on that, Sweetheart," he told his youngest with a grin as he took a long draw from his cigar.

"Now, where was I?" Morticia asked.

"You were just describing the party that you and Father went to after you were just married," Wednesday reminded her, matter of factly.

"Oh, yes, so the party was fantastic and since it was a decently nice night out we decided to walk home. It was a chilly night but it wasn't like it was freezing and we needed to cool off anyway," Morticia recounted the events of the night with a smile, it was a good night.

"We had danced the evening away tangoing and waltzing until they had to kick us out," Gomez added, he was smiling too, as he recounted that night in his own way.

"On the way home we got in a fight over the way to take home, I wanted to go by the cemetery, there was a wonderful fog laying gracefully over the tombstones and I wanted to glide through the eerie setting like I had so many other times—"

"I on the other hand, wanted to take a stroll through the park, there was some mistletoe I wanted to catch my young wife under, but she was being so stubborn!" Gomez interrupted, looking at his spouse with a gleam in his eye.

"And you were being so adamant… It was frusterating! I couldn't understand why you didn't want to go through the cemetery," Morticia added.

"And I couldn't comprehend why you didn't want to come with me through the park," Gomez countered. Morticia simply smiled and continued the story.

"So we parted ways and conceded to just meet up at home. I went through the cemetery and he went to the park. I wandered for a short while… I remember watching my breath escape in puffs and how ungraceful and bruttish it looked so I slowed my heartbeat and my breathing until my breaths came out in wisps that resembled smoke," Morticia recounted.

"I went into the park and stalked around for a short while, simply cooling off. When I came to the mistletoe though I began to feel guilty; here was a holiday that was supposed to be about giving and love and I was being a stubborn jerk to my young, beautiful wife," Gomez interjected, "So I went back and decided to try and catch up to her in the cemetery. You weren't really that hard to find, Cara Mia."

"I wasn't trying to be, I thought you had gone to the park and I wouldn't see you until I got home, but I was wrong. You appeared out of nowhere from the fog and caught me offguard when you held me from behind," Morticia laughed at the memory.

"I wanted to surprise you," Gomez replied sheepishly.

"Anyway, he caught me and kissed me and while we were standing there, caught up in each other, we heard something and both of us looked up," Morticia continued the story.

"There, silouhetted by the moon, was a fat man in a sleigh, a huge bag sitting in the seat behind him and eight reindeer pulling the sleigh," Gomez picked the story up from there, "The lead had a glowing red nose…" his sentence trailed off as he relived the vision. That was why Morticia always told the stories, Gomez never finished, he always got caught up in the memories.

"We continued the walk home and there were presents under the tree, presents we hadn't left before the party," Morticia finished the story.

"Did Santa leave them?" asked Wednesday, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"We believe so," Gomez said, back from his visit with the ghost of Christmas past.

"Wow…" said Pugsly, then he got a look on his face and ran up the stairs, at the top he turned around, "Come on Wednesday! Santa won't come if we're awake! And you guys should go to bed, too! He won't come if you're up either!" and then he continued to bed.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read it! I hope you enjoyed! I also wish all of you Happy Holidays. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Merry Christmas, My Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else that may be related to Paramount or Chas Addams, the plot, however, is mine.**

**A/N: Well it certainly came later than I wanted it to but it's here now. Enjoy!**

"Pugsly's right, Querida, we should go to bed," Gomez turned to Morticia after Wednesday had run up to her bedroom as well. They had heard both of their doors slam shut and sent Fester, Mama and Lurch to bed. Thing came out of his box and turned down the kerosene, casting the entire room into shadow and a soft glow. A mischievous smile managed to spread its way across the crimson lips as she outstretched her hand to her husband. Turning to Thing she said, "Play something soft, that we can slow dance to Thing."

"What is on your mind, Cara Mia?" Gomez asked, grinning now, too. He took her hand and spun her around experimentally. Normally Morticia preferred to tango or waltz or salsa… any dance, really. She only reserved a slow dance with no real foot movements for special occasions when it was just the two of them. Granted the two of them and Thing was close enough, he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. His arms moved from her hands to her waist where they rested lightly like they had so many times before. She slid her arms up so they were encircling his neck and they rocked back and forth peacefully. Not saying anything, not needing to. All they really wanted was the presence of the other and the comfort of physical contact. It had been an eternity since they had spent time like this together. They hadn't really cuddled recently and he knew she missed the times when they did. Gomez vowed to start again, if truth be told, he missed them too.

They turned and turned, not paying any attention to the clock or anything else. It was near midnight when they finally noticed that the music had stopped almost an hour ago and they had been doing nothing but rocking back and forth.

"We should really go to bed, Cara Mia," Gomez looked down at his wife. She was tired, he could tell. There would be no love making tonight, but it wasn't needed. Sometimes he just wanted to hold his beautiful wife, not take her or make her bleed but simply… have her be near. Let her warm scent encompass him, for all she was a cold woman her scent was of the kitchen and her conservatory. There were times when he wanted to look into her eyes and see how much she loved him as opposed to feel it. Those eyes… ordinarily they were cold and unforgiving. But when she looked at him the outside glacier seemed to melt away to reveal the Belladonna she reserved only for him. They were so magnificent and he found himself lost in their blue depths once again.

He wanted to play with the ebony curls that formed a messy, dark halo around her head after they made love. There was never a sight he could compare to her lustrous locks as they framed her face and accented her twin pools of sapphire. Her eye lashes were the same shade as her hair and they had the same effect around her eyes as her curls around her face. She knew just how to look at him through those long, thick eye lashes; she would raise her eyes to meet his in a manner that put him at her every whim. She could ask for the universe in a box and he would get it for her or die trying.

"You are right, my love," she agreed, "We should." She smiled at him and he rearranged their position so that he was standing beside her with his arm resting softly on her waist. With his other hand he held hers. Thing, knowing they had completely forgotten about the record player and the lamp, turned them both off and then went to bed.

Later, after the couple had dressed for bed and crawled under the sheets, Morticia and Gomez could be found lying as close as was physically possible. Morticia was using Gomez's arm as a pillow and his hand was playing thoughtlessly with the ends of her hair. When the couple heard the chimes of their clock indicating that midnight had come, Morticia rolled over so that her cheek was resting against her husband's chest. She moved her head so that she could look up at Gomez, resting her chin on her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Mon Bubala," She said with a smile. Gomez was not too tired to leave a trail of kisses up Morticia's arm but he knew that she was. So instead he resigned to reaching down and planting a kiss atop her head. Morticia moved again so her hand was resting against his chest and her head was placed directly over his heart. The other hand was straight up beside his head and over his arm that she was using for a pillow.

"Merry Christmas, Cara Mia," he replied, but his words fell on deaf ears. She was already asleep. Smiling to himself, he stroked her soft hair until he, himself, fell asleep.

**A/N: The end! I hope you like it and I hope everyone had happy holidays! Please review!**


End file.
